The Elevator Game
The Elevator Game is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixteenth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and thirtieth case overall. It takes place in Middle East appearing as the first case in the region. Plot Following Takagi's reveal that there had been a major cyber attack on a hospital in Istanbul, Connor and the player raced to the hospital. They were told by Anya and Imran that the hacker first caused mayhem with the hospital's devices before cutting the power completely. Luckily, the hospital was able to use backup power, stopping more lives being lost during the cyber attack. As the pair entered the waiting room, they spotted a crashed and mangled elevator, with the battered and bloody body of patient Ibrahim Arslan inside of it. Nia, who hated the sight of the blood, confirmed that Ibrahim was killed after the hacker dropped the elevator from the top floor, causing fatal injuries. The pair first questioned Pope Antonio Rizzo, who had been in the hospital reassuring dying patients, before suspecting hospital courier Marvin Myers and investor Tadashi Miyako. Takagi then informed them that she was able to trace the hacker back to their hideout. The pair headed to the hacker's hideout and suspected doctor Stewart Strange. They also recovered the killer's laptop and sent it to Takagi who identified the algorithm they used to perform the hack. Takagi then confessed that she had developed the algorithm whilst she was in the university, prompting the pair to speak to her further. Finally, as the team reconvened on the plane, they were informed of a secondary attack on the police station. With a second attack underway, Logan knew they had to find the hacker quickly and sent the pair back to the hospital to investigate. There, they discovered the truth about Takagi's past. It was revealed that Takagi once was an infamous hacker under the codename "Red Sparrow" who would target and topple corrupt governments via hacking. When she was discovered, she was given a choice: go to jail or serve The Global Protection Agency to help better the world. Takagi confessed that she wasn't proud of her criminal past but insisted that she only targeted corrupt governments to help people. Following Takagi's big reveal, the pair identified the hacker as Takagi's brother, Tadashi. Tadashi insisted they were mistaken at first before eventually admitting it, saying that he needed the world to open their eyes. Tadashi elaborated, revealing his belief that technology was the most powerful tool at humanity's disposal. Tadashi then further explained how he hated people taking it for granted and that he needed a show of it's power to wake the world up so they'd realize the importance of it. When asked how he obtained the code, Tadashi laughed at the pair, revealing that Takagi created the algorithm based on his original notes and that it only took a bit of trial and error to repeat the process she'd gone through. He then recounted how he never set out to kill Ibrahim, saying that he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Before Tadashi could say anymore, Connor handcuffed and arrested him. In court, the newly instated Judge Armstrong decided that a life sentence away from all technology was suitable. Outside the court, Takagi and Bradley spoke to the player. Takagi, shocked and saddened by her brother's crimes, thanked the player for bringing a swift end to the cyber crisis. She then revealed that it was not over and that there would be a fallout following the investigation's events, one that they must be prepared for. Post-trial, Stewart requested the player and Riya's assistance in finding the patient files he'd lost during the commotion. After searching through the hospital rooms, the duo found the files and returned them to Stewart following analysis from Anya. Marvin also requested the player's help in finding the patient's medication which he'd lost whilst in the waiting room. Upon thorough inspection, they found the medication and returned it. The hospital staff then thanked the player for helping them get back on their feet following the attack. Meanwhile, the player assisted Takagi in making sure Tadashi didn't have any backup plans, per Logan's request. After finding Tadashi's notes, the pair discovered that Tadashi planned to upload a virus online, which Takagi swiftly deactivated. The team then removed the equipment in Tadashi's hideout so it couldn't be used again. Finally, as the team reconvened on the plane, Takagi reported that her brother had copied archived police files and sent them to an infamous arms dealer, Dominic Sayeed, who resided in Tehran, Iran. Despite Bradley's mysterious apprehension at heading to the city, the team plotted a course to Iran to retrieve the archived police files. Summary Victim *'Ibrahim Arslan' (killed by the hospital elevator) Murder Weapon *'Elevator' Killer *'Tadashi Miyako' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has hacking skills. *The suspect owns a tell laptop. *The suspect eats chicken. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a striped pattern. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has hacking skills. *The suspect owns a tell laptop. *The suspect eats chicken. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has hacking skills. *The suspect owns a tell laptop. *The suspect eats chicken. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a striped pattern. *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has hacking skills. *The suspect owns a tell laptop. *The suspect eats chicken. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a striped pattern. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has hacking skills. *The suspect owns a tell laptop. Killer's Profile *The killer has hacking skills. *The killer owns a tell laptop. *The killer eats chicken. *The killer wears a striped pattern. *The killer wears a lapel pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hospital Waiting Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Rubble, Bible) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has hacking skills) *Examine Rubble. (Result: Elevator Control Panel) *Analyze Elevator Control Panel. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a tell laptop) *Examine Bible. (Result: First Page Signature) *Examine Signature. (Result: Antonio Rizzo's Signature; New Suspect: Antonio Rizzo) *Speak to Antonio about reassuring the patients. (New Crime Scene: Hospital Room) *Investigate Patient's Room. (Clues: Trolley, Faded Reception Tag) *Examine Trolley. (Result: Nametag; New Suspect: Marvin Myers) *Speak to Marvin about the cyber attack. *Examine Faded Reception Tag. (Result: Tadashi's Name; New Suspect: Tadashi Miyako) *Speak to Tadashi about his visit to the hospital. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hacker's Hideout. (Clues: Wires, Laptop) *Examine Wires. (Result: Syringe) *Examine Syringe. (Result: S STRANGE; New Suspect: Stewart Strange) *Confront Stewart about his presence in the hideout. (Attribute: Stewart owns a tell laptop) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chicken; New Suspect: Takagi Miyako) *Ask Takagi why her code was used. (Attribute: Takagi has hacking skills and owns a tell laptop; New Crime Scene: Hospital Bed) *Investigate Hospital Bed. (Clues: Sketchpad, Broken Camera) *Examine Sketchpad. (Result: Humiliating Sketch) *Speak to Antonio about the victim ridiculing him. (Attribute: Antonio has hacking skills, owns a tell laptop and eats chicken) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camcorder) *Confront Marvin about his illicit dealings. (Attribute: Marvin has hacking skills, owns a tell laptop and eats chicken) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Mangled Elevator. (Clues: Pile of Newspapers, File, Magazine Rack) *Examine Pile of Newspapers. (Result: Headline) *Confront Tadashi over the embezzlement accusations. (Attribute: Tadashi has hacking skills, owns a tell laptop and eats chicken) *Examine File. (Result: Investigative File) *Confront Stewart about the victim's claims. (Attribute: Stewart has hacking skills and eats chicken) *Examine Magazine Rack. (Result: Article about Takagi) *Confront Takagi over her past. *Investigate Monitors. (Clues: Napkin, Carboard Box) *Examine Napkin. (Result: Metal Shavings) *Analyze Metal Shavings. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a lapel pin) *Examine Carboard Box. (Result: Keyboard Key) *Analyze Keyboard Key. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a striped pattern) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Old Sins Cast Long Shadows (1/5). (No stars) Old Sins Cast Long Shadows (1/5) *See how you can help Stewart. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Patient's Room. (Clue: Toy Box) *Examine Toy Box. (Result: Patient's Files) *Analyze Patient's Files. (06:00:00) *Return the files to Stewart. *Assist Marvin. *Investigate Hospital Waiting Room. (Clue: First Aid Kit) *Examine Fist Aid Kit. (Result: Medication) *Analyze Medication. (05:00:00) *Give the medicine back to the hospital. (Reward: Surgical Mask) *Investigate Hacker's Hideout. (Clue: Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Virus Details) *Analyze Virus Details. (06:00:00) *See what Takagi has to say. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Middle East (UnknownGamez) Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Featured Cases